


Scared (Sequel to Cute)

by EZM2016



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: This is the Sequel to “Cute” it’s Angsty though, not just fluffy like Cute was. BoyxBoy DavisxTai yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! :D

"Scared" The Sequal to "Cute"

ENJOY!

-Cute-

"Mrs. Kamiya?" Davis asked, while still in Tai's embrace.

"Yes, Davis?" she said in return

"I think I changed my mind I think I will stay for dinner" he said

"That's fine Davis" she stated simply, happiness evident in her voice. T

hey walked out of Tai's room, hand in hand.

When they reached the living room, Davis pulled his hand away from Tai's like it was on fire.

Tai looked down at Davis.

"What's wrong, Dai?" he asked with concern, and scared that he had changed his mind.

Davis looked up at Tai with worry.

"Your family..." he stated simply.

Tai looked confused.

"What about them?" he asked.

"They might not like the idea that your dating a guy....and are you know...gay..." he whispered where only Tai could hear.

Tai was about to correct Davis when his mom walked in, and over to the pair.

They both looked at her, she smiled back at both of them and gave them both a hug at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you, Tai" she stated, happiness evident in her voice.

"Thanks mom" he said back.

Davis, confused, asked

"You..mean...you don't..umm...mind...?" Tai's mom looked confused, then smiled at him.

"Now why in the world would I mind that my son is in love?" she asked.

Tai blushed.

He hadn't exactly told Davisi that he was, utterly, and madly in love with him.

Davis looked at Tai.

"L...Love?" he questioned with confusion.

Tai just nodded his head and turned a deeper shade of red.

This conformation made Davis advert his eyes to his shoes and blush a deep red.

After dinner, Kari had gone over to a friend's house, and Tai's mom and dad went out to a movie, which left Davis and Tai alone.

They were both sitting near each other on the couch watching some show.

Davis looked a little nervous, to say the least, about being there alone with Tai.

Tai had noticed this, and didn't make a move to sit closer or cuddle or anything.

The show went off so Tai decided to start up a conversation.

"Dai...?" he started out, using his nickname for Davis.

After all the silence the sudden sound made Davis almost jump off the couch.

"Y...yea..?" he asked trying to catch his breath from being scared.

"Are you...nervous around...me?" Tai asked slowly.

Davis was shocked, to say the least.

"What? No tai...why would you think that?" he asked confused and trying to hide the fact that he was actually nervous.

Not just around Tai, but he didn't like to be left alone with one person.

Not guys anyway.

"You just look nervous is all" Tai said simply.

"Oh...well I guess I kind of am...I'm not used to this..." Daivis said revealing only part of the reason he was nervous.

Tai smiled at him "Neither am I, Dai" he stated reassuringly.

"I don't know how to do this...you're my first...well...anything...." Davis admitted, he looked down embarrassed, even though that wasn't the whole truth.

Tai looked at him wide eyed.

"So..that back there was your first kiss with a guy?" Davis shook his head.

Tai got a little jealous but let it go when he heard Davis speak

"First kiss...ever..." he stated, and blushed more.

"Oh, Dai, you should have told me I would have made it a whole lot better for you." Tai said sadly.

"No!It was amazing I loved it!" he said flailing his hands around for affect, then he realized what he had just said, and looked down and blushed.

Throughout this whole conversation they had moved closer to one another.

Tai reached out and lifted Davis' chin so their eyes met.

He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Davis'.

Davis closed his eyes.

Tai, knowing this was a first for Davis, tentatively let his tongue touch Davis' lips, asking for entrance.

Davis gasped, Tai took that as an okay to go on, but was terribly mistaken.

He put his tongue in Davis' mouth.

Davis Launched backwards pushing Tai off of him.

"Davis? What's wrong?" Tai asked with concern, and hurt.

"No...Nothing..." Davis said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Tai got up and started to approach Davis.

He cringed away.

Tai retracted his hand and looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Tai." Davis said as if it were natural to say sorry for everything.

"What for Dai?" Tai asked confused.

"I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He said with fear.

Tai was shocked

"Dai what's the matter?" he asked totally concerned.

Tai reached for him again.

He cringed again, Tai kept his hand there though.

He heard Davis whisper "Please don't hit me Tai..." he pleaded.

Tai looked shocked and hurt that Davis would even think he would hit him for that, or even hit him in the first place.

"Dai, I would never hit you" he urged.

"Ever" he added.

Davis seemed to come out of his daze and realized what was going on, and where he was.

He flung himself on Tai and Cried into his shirt.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

:D DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 2

Tai just sat there running his fingers through Davis' hair, trying to calm him down.

Finally the sobs subsided and Davis pulled himself back a little to look at Tai.

He adverted his eyes to the floor, and whispered

"I'm...sorry...Tai..." Tai was shocked.

"For what, Dai?" he asked with concern.

"For ruining today, I'm sorry I over reacted, I...over react a lot..." Davis said, like it had a hidden meaning behind it.

Tai was about to ask what that meaning was but Davis shouted

"Omygosh! It's 7:25!"

"I was supposed to be home at no later than 7:00, oh my dad is going to be so mad." Daivis looked completely scared.

"Why don't you just call him and ask if you can spend the night?" Tai asked trying to comfort him.

"No, that would make it even worse when I do get home, I'm suppose to call at least by 4:00 if I'm going to spend the night somewhere, I'm sorry Tai,but I have to go." Davis said with pure dread in his face.

"Okay, Dai" Tai said still confused.

"Bye Tai" he said while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Davis stormed out the door, forgetting his coat.

Tai just sat there in shock.

'Why would he be so scared?' he thought to himself, but just let it go.

Tai decided to go ahead and turn in, because he knew he was going to lay awake for at least a couple of hours before he finally got to sleep, so he just decided to go on and start trying now.

AT DAVIS' HOUSE

Davis walked into a fog of cigarette smoke, maybe something stronger, and the smell of beer and alcohol.

He walked slowly hoping that his dad had passed out by then, but no such luck. "DAVIS!" bellowed his dad.

Davis cringed, he knew what he was in for tonight, and he also knew that he was going to be so sore tomorrow.

"Y..yes sir?" he stumbled.

"COME IN HERE" his dad yelled from the living room.

Davis walked into the living room, with his eyes downcast to the floor, which was covered by empty beer cans and liquor bottles.

It was also littered by cigar and cigarette packages.

"Y..yes sir?" he stumbled again, and shook out of fear.

His dad slapped him, hard,across the face.

Davis whimpered in pain, but stood there quietly.

His father grabbed his face in one hand, and jerked it toward him.

Davis kept his eyes downcast.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" his dad said harshly, with spit flying from his mouth.

You could tell he was drunk.

Davis moved his eyes to meet the bloodshot ones of his dad.

"You're late" he said harshly.

"I'm sorry dad, I was with Tai..." he was cutoff by another slap

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING AROUND THAT LITTLE QUEER?!" he yelled

"I'm sorry" Davis said fearfully.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOUR GOING TO END UP QUEER LIKE HIM! I WILL NOT HAVE A QUEER SON!" his dad said with venom in his voice.

Davis flinched back in fear,

"You must be punished." His dad said rather calmly which scared Davis more than any of his dad's yelling.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own this in any way! :'(

Chapter 3

His dad squeezed his face tighter then threw him to the floor with a big crash as beer cans went flying.

Davis whimpered in pain, his dad walked to the closet and extracted a leather, rhinestone studded belt.

Davis' eyes grew with fear, and they watered up.

"Dad, please no..." he begged silently, where his dad couldn't hear him.

He knew if his dad heard him that the punishment would be ten times worse than it already was going to be.

By the time his dad made it back over to him, he was shaking with fear.

His dad grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hoisted him up.

He swung the belt back and swung hard in the direction of Davis.

Davis cried out in pain as the belt hit him square in the back, repeatedly.

His dad dropped him to the floor, and slapped him one more time, hard on the cheek.

"Now get out of my sight!" his dad bellowed.

Davis picked himself up and stumbled to his bedroom.

He removed his clothes quickly, and put on a pair of pajamas, and crawled into bed.

He forced his eyes to stay shut.

After about twenty minuets, he drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning he woke up groggily and looked over at the clock, after wiping the sleep from his eyes, the big red numbers blinked 7:45.

He bolted out of bed and to the dresser to find something to wear, he just chose jeans and a t-shirt.

He grabbed underwear and socks from another drawer and bolted into the bathroom.

He started the hot water, and made sure to lock the door.

He began to peel his slightly bloody pajamas off.

He winced in pain as he pulled the shirt over his head as it stuck to his back, and turned and looked at his back in the mirror, his soft tan back, that was already adorned with many scars, was joined by three fresh cuts that started at his shoulder blade and made there way down his lower back.

He winced at the sight of the cuts, they weren't deep but they looked horrible from the dried blood that was stuck to him.

By the time he was done undressing the hot water was steaming up the bathroom mirror.

He stepped into the shower, as the stream of steaming hot water hit his back, he hissed in pain, and placed his hand on the opposite side of the shower and rested his head against it, eyes shut tightly in pain.

After the initial pain the shower actually relaxed his aching muscles.

He kept the shower short, remembering that he was late.

He stepped out and slipped his clothes on.

He towel-dried his hair and just let it go all spiked out, as usual, he brushed his teeth, and sprayed on some cologne, to get rid of the beer smell.

He opened the bathroom door slowly, he peeked his head out to make sure that his dad was nowhere to be found, once he was satisfied he opened the door slowly and stepped out and dashed across the hall to his room and shut the door silently.

He scrambled to get his books, and papers into his backpack, he knew that if he didn't hurry he would not only be late, but his dad would also wake up , thinking that he skipped school or something.

He slung his backpack onto his back and opened his door and shut it silently again.

He dashed down the stairs and out the door and shut the door quietly.

He ran down the side walk so that he wouldn't be late.

He saw that Tai was also lat because in his mad dash he hit something solid and landed on his back on the ground, he winced in pain, tears welling up in his eyes, and him doing all he could to keep them from falling.

"Davis!" Tai said in shock

"Are you alright?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

All Davis could do was nod his head yes.

Tai reached out a hand to help him up, which Davis took willingly.

Tai tried to help him clean himself up/

He brushed a hand down Davis' back to get the dirt off, Davis bit his lip hard, and hissed in pain.

Tai noticed this and was concerned.

"Davis? Did you really hit the ground that hard?" Davis said

"No, Tai, I'm fine, we should get to school"

Tai looked at his watch in shock.

He nodded a yes to Davis and they both took off in the same direction.

"This is going to be a long day." Davis thought as he looked over at his idol-turned-crush.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finally reached the schools, but they had to part ways the Jr. High was on the left side of the street and the high school was on the right.

Both boys stopped for a second, panting from the running, and Davis hugged Tai quickly, and ran off towards the school.

Tai smiled, as he heard the bell ring , reminding him he was late and he made a dash for his school.

-Inside Jr. High-

Davis tiptoed in the building trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I can't get caught, I just can't" he thought to himself.

He walked down the hallway towards his class,made it to his classroom.

He was about to reach for the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed slightly then relaxed.

He heard his teacher's voice.

"Your Late AGAIN Davis..." she said sternly.

"Yes, i know and I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson."He stated apologetically.

The teacher sighed and released her hold on Davis, this made him calm down more.

"Get inside Davis" She ordered.

He did as he was told and opened the door and was about to make his way to his seat when he heard.

"One more time being late Davis and I'll have to call your parents"

He froze for a minuet and kept walking, taking his seat behind Kari and next to T.k

He was calm on the outside but freaking out on the inside.

-Inside the High school-

Tai was sitting there daydreaming as usual.

He was also late for school and got a detention.

"Coach is going to kill me" he thought to himself, as he looked out the window and watched the clouds roll in.

"Wait, why do i care ? its just stupid practice, I'm already the captain." he continued his thought.

Across the room Matt passed a note to Sorra,

"Sorra,  
Do you know whats going on with Tai?

He seems really distracted...I'm kinda worried"

Sorra read the note and sighed, she knows Matt was crushing on Tai but she also knows Tai is madly in love with Davis.

"Hopefully Matt will realized this and just want Tai to be happy, that is if Davis returns his feelings at all." she thought sadly and replied to the note.

"No mat, I'm sorry I don't"

Matt read the note and put it away sadly, before the teacher could see.

He sighed and stared over at his spiky-haired crush.

Davis was looking out the window as well

"It's going to storm" he thought and shivered involuntarily.

"I CAN'T be late getting home. I HAVE to have dinner ready when dad gets home" he thought with fear, as the rain started to pour.

He sighed.

-4:00-

School went by relatively quickly.

Tai was out of detention, he brought and umbrella just in case it rained.

He was about to head home when he glanced across the street to see Davis sitting on the steps of the school with his head in his hands.

Tai crossed the street and walked up to Davis, kneeling in front of him

"Everything okay Dai?" he asked.

Davis' head shot up he flinched slightly.

"Oh its you Tai," he said relieved

"Yes, i was just about to make a run for it." Tai laughed softly and grabbed his hand and hoisted him up.

Davis blushed at the contact.

"No need, I'll walk you" Tai offered with a smile.

"Oh no, i don't want to be a burden" Tai hugged Davis.

"Your NEVER a burden Dai" he said using his nickname for Davis, which made Davis blush and smile.

By the time they reached Davis' house it was 4:15, two hours before his dad was due home.

He opened the door to make sure his dad hadn't arrived early.

"You can come in for a little bit if you'd like, Tai" he offered shyly.

Tai accepted with a grin.

They sat at the kitchen table while Davis was making dinner.

He gave Tai a plate and served a little for himself.

He left the rest for his father in the microwave.

"This is great Dai! I didn't know you could cook!" Tai said when he took a bite.

Davis blushed. When they were all finished they went upstairs to watch a movie.

Davis heard the "Thud" of the door and jumped.

"He's home" Davis thought frantically, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Tai noticed this.

"Whats wrong Dai?" Tai asked, concerned.

"Hide in the closet." Davis instructed.

Tai looked totally confused he was about to reply when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Davis pleaded with his eyes, still on the brink of tears.

Tai did as he was told, went in the closet behind a stack of clothes and shut the door.

He could still see out of the small crack in the closet door.

He saw Davis spin around in the direction of his bedroom door.

"DAVIS!" Davis flinched.

-END-


	5. Chapter 5

Davis' father walked,well stumbled into his room.

"Where is my dinner, you useless piece of shit!" He spat venomously.

Davis cowered away slightly, "It's in the microwave for you...It should still be warm" he said hoping it was the correct answer.

"You better hope it is! Or it's your ass!" He slurred as he turned to leave, slamming Davis's door and making him jump.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then he remembered Tai was in the closet.!

"How am I gonna explain this one away?!" He thought.

"I might as well just tell him, he probably already thins I'm weak anyway for not standing up to that asshole."

Davis sighed dejectedly and walked over to the closet.

He opened the door and Tai stepped out.

He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes.

He looked everywhere else, he played with his feet, bit his lip and pivoted a little.

"Davis..." Tai breathed.

The younger boy jumped a little at the sound of his name. "Ye..yeah?" He managed, still not looking up.

"That's not as bad as it gets...is it Dai?" he asked softly, keeping his voice low so Davis' dad wouldn't hear.

Davis visibly flinched at the thought.

All he could manage was to shkae his head.

"Let me see" Tai requested gently.

Davis nodded and pulled off his shirt and turned so Tai could see his back.

Tai reached to touch his back and Davis instinctively pulled away.

"Oh davis..." Tai said sadly.

"I now...I'm weak" Davis said sadly, still not meeting Tai's gaze.

He saw Tai reach to touch his back again.

He made himself not flinch away.

Tai ran his fingertips across the scars.

He made it to the newest one and he felt Davis flinch and hiss a little bit.

Davis heard his dad move around some more.

"You better go Tai." He insisted, pleading with his eyes.

Tai nodded. "How do I get out of here?" He whispered urgently.

Davis pointed toward the window.

Both boys headed for the window.

With Tai still hanging half way in his window, half out on the lattice work.

He leaned up and brushed a kiss across Davis' cheek.

Davis gasped a little and placed his hand over where Tai had just kissed.

He looked at Tai lopsided as if to say "Why?".

Tai stated simply "Because you're the bravest person I now".

Davis blushed and without another word Tai was all the way down and out of the yard.

Davis sighed happily and went and laid across his bed.

Then he heard a booming voice from downstairs "This disgusting shit is cold! I told you It'd be your ass!" Davis flinched.

He new he was about to get it, but nothing could dampen his mood right now, not even his dad.

~TAI~

Tai ran down the street towards his apartment.

There was a mix of emotion in his eyes.

The pain and sadness he felt for Davis, the anger and hatred he felt for Davis' father, and the Love for the other spiky haired boy.

He WOULD help Davis.

"I won't let you down, Davis. Just hang in there a little longer." He thought to himself as he entered his apartment.

"Mom...are you up? We need to talk" Tai called to her as he too his shoes of.  
-END-  
Oaky so go easy, it''s been a while. Constructive criticism is welcome! Review!


End file.
